Numb
by Lynx's Tiger
Summary: [RoyEd] Every human being has a bit of the Gate inside themselves, and some can access this power more than others, but the Children have far more control. For the creation of the stone, the homunculi plan to use them for all they're worth. [xover EL]
1. Assumptions

**Title:** _Numb  
_**Chapter Title:** _Assumptions _  
**Anime: **_Fullmetal Alchemist/Elfen Lied_  
**Pairings: **_RoyEd _  
**Rating:** _T for teen_  
**Summary: **_What happens when you discover that there's something seriously wrong, not only with your superior officer, but enemies, friends, family, even yourself? It all links back to the power of the Gate, and why certain people are perfect for sacrifices in the creation of the stone..._

**Other:** Okay, hiya, I'm Tiger. You can call me that for now. If I get to know you better, maybe something else. Lynx, or you might know him as... Lust or Taisa, I think, is the co-author. We basically write this together, and then he goes over it and we make it work. Of course, since I can't read really long things, putting aside Lynx's need to make things extra long, they'll only be about two thousand words.

Uhmn... I think that's all.

* * *

It was always easy to use wars to cover up the experimental process that brought forth death and turned the handsome sand into pools of blood. It was the only time to test their weapons, to bring about a new age. Homunculi, chimera, they were all instruments created by man to serve a purpose, whether it be to attack, to protect, or even just to live. Perhaps it was the beginning of man's downfall, and either through divine will or evolution, depending on who or what you chose to believe in, a new 'race' was discovered. 

There were many different reasons that had been said to start the Ishbalan rebellion. To be honest, I never thought that there could have been more than one. The child being shot was good enough to sate me, and I went in using my strength to squelch the flames of war with my own. That whole saying... 'fighting fire with fire'... perhaps it was a foolish notion, that I should have been mature enough at that age to know that killing could not be so easy, that it would live with me for the rest of life.

But it seemed... after we had gotten there, there was a much deeper reason to that battle, a reason to exploit those of us who were a tad bit more than just human weapons. I've always known I was better, it wasn't hard to determine. Superior looks, a charisma that could not be matched, intelligence, I was reading alchemy books while kids found amusement in little comics. When it came to learning my specialty of alchemy, it didn't change, I did what no normal alchemist could do, said so by my master himself. I was no normal man, I prided myself in that, and even though I was different... I never let that bother me. Why should I? I'm far superior than these monkies...

* * *

_Blood..._

"You could at least listen when I give a damn report!"

Midnight eyes lifted from the floor they had been focused on, narrowing slightly at being disrupted by that rather shrill voice, the man turning a bit in his seat. He didn't have to look far for the short blonde, eager to make a comment, but remaining quiet. His headache was returning, and provoking the smaller alchemist would only result in a bigger one, despite all his efforts to keep it down. Ed... had no idea how hard it was to keep himself controlled sometimes... "I could, but I'll save that for the time that you actually don't give me rubbish as a report and more pathetic excuses you picked from the ground, trying to get me to believe it's a sundae with a cherry on top. I apologize, don't bore me to the ends of the planet and I might give some sympathy to your plights. A word of advice, Fullmetal, stick to orders and you won't be in trouble."

Eyes of molten gold glared fiercely, hands slamming down on the desk, getting very little in terms of a reaction from the man with a god-complex behind the desk. "Listen up you pompous windbag! I don't know what the hell your problem is lately, but you better stop your PMSing bull shit and do your damn job."

Thin brows raised, smirking at the blonde's words and leaning towards the desk. "You're sorely mistaken, Fullmetal, and being wrong can get you killed. I'm looking out for you, making sure you don't get into trouble. I'm sure there are others like Archer who would love to have you. If I'm such a bother, why don't you transfer?"

"Because you'd never sign the papers!"

"I would if you didn't give me as pathetic a reason as you did today as to why the military has to reimburse three nights lost at an inn for your mistakes."

"It wasn't my fault. I wouldn't have booked it if I had known that the train was going to break down!"

"And why did it break down?"

The teen blinked, shifting uncomfortably. He... had him there. It was sort of his fault the train broke down. Of course he was just helping some rich lady and he got carried away! What was he supposed to do, let them rob her and get away scott free? Roy was treating him so unfairly about this!

"It's as I thought. You were being reckless." He stood from his seat, darks eyes losing focus for a moment while he oriented himself, smirk fading but reviving just as easily as normal. "I have an appointment. I'll be in and out of the office for a good portion of the week so, I need someone to help Hawkeye manage the place while I'm gone."

"What?"

"Call it a grounding, kid, for being so nonchalant about the military's money. You're not to leave the office under any circumstances. The only exception is if Hawkeye gives you permission. Only then, and I mean only then, will you be allowed to leave. Or, should I found you disobeyed this order as well, it won't be a slap on the wrist Fullmetal."

Ed's eyes narrowed, frowning deeply at the sound of the man's voice. It was the usual condescending tone, or didn't even have it's usual hint of sarcasm, it was just... void. "This appointment, Mustang..."

"It's for the physician, if you must know."

"Is everything all right?"

"Why would you care, hmn?" The trademark smirk returned, the man straightening his jacket, as if preparing to leave for something. His fingers were quick but fluid, tugging harshly at the collar that he saw no reason to adjust. Then again, he wasn't much for the formal look, and Roy always seemed to think he had to look perfect. Bastard... always thought he was better... "You seem fairly interested in my private life, for what reason, I cannot tell. If you must know, it's a routine thing. Every three months."

"Not that I care or anything, but..."

"No, I am not sick, Fullmetal. Alchemy takes it's toll on the body, you know yourself. It's a military thing, to make sure we don't suffer any poor responses from our research, or everyday usage. Alchemy isn't exactly understood to its full extent. You should see one as well."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

Gold found onyx, searching for a moment before his arms crossed, he huffed, and turned on his heel. "Of course I am! I think I would know if there was something off with my body."

"Would you? Or... are you trying desperately to hide something that is already as plain as day to see?"

"What?"

He chuckled, pushing his chair in and tossing a set of keys towards the youth. "You're afraid of either the doctor, the sterile surroundings, the sick or needles. And here I thought you were a big boy now. That's the key to the office, the car and my house. I'd appreciate it, if I haven't returned by six tonight, that you go and lock up my place for me. Hawkeye will know where to go."

"You think you'll be gone that late? Shouldn't you have your key in case I do lock it?"

"Don't be ignorant. Of course I have a spare. Besides, I don't plan on going home tonight anyway."

"A night out with your 'maidens of the midnight'?"

Another smirk. Ed had to wonder if that was all the man could do. He never smiled, not even a grin that said he was happy. He had to wonder if he was ever happy to begin with. He wanted to know what stirred behind that surface, the change in moods, even the way he spoke. However, that would be admitting that Roy Mustang was right and he was interested, despite it really only being the alchemist under the surface speaking, and telling him to wonder. A researcher learned everything about their subject before making a hypothesis. He just couldn't read him enough to make one... "Perhaps. Why? Wondering who it is, or jealous that you aren't one of my lovely maidens?"

Well-colored cheeks tinted lightly with a shade of pink, gritting his teeth and growling as the man laughed and walked past, automail creaking as metal grinded against metal in attempts to both threaten and restrain himself from striking his boss. How did he get that man for a boss anyway!?

"I'll say this once, Edward." The black trench was slipped on over the blue of his uniform, eyes falling back briefly to catch sight of the smaller alchemist. "I appreciate it."

The keys fell to the floor as Ed stood there, rather surprised by the words of gratitude from the man, the small, very quick smile that lifted his lips as he turned and passed through the door. Maybe the man had a serious fever or something... maybe he was the one with the fever? While he told himself he never worried about him, this was one time he was not afraid to admit that there was something seriously wrong with the picture.

* * *

His hands had found themselves buried and occupied in the pockets of the trench, grinning at the car that stopped before him. The dark haired man within, wearing his rectangular spectacles and grinning like a stupid kid. He wasn't personally into the happy-go-lucky thing right now, but with this man, you didn't have much of a choice. "Hughes. You're supposed to remain inconspicuous." "And you aren't?" 

Roy's eyes fell back to the trash can that had 'tipped' on it's 'own', snorting and slipping into the car with little care. "It happens."

"You only managed to last this long because of that band..."

"Are you scolding me for not staying in that lab, Maes?"

"I'd rather you not get into trouble."

Roy's gaze fell out of the window, rolling it down to allow the breeze to ruffle through and distract him, relax him. "Blood, Maes."

Citrus eyes narrowed slightly, only glancing at his companion. "I don't like the sound of that, Roy."

He chortled, raising his left hand to stare at the palm in captivation. "I don't know what it is... I can't stand to be the one to do it, but I long to see the fountains again. The beautiful fountains of red that even made the driest places fill with an ocean. My mother found such enjoyment..."

"Stop that nonsense. We'll get it out of you, don't worry."

"Nonsense, Maes?"

"You don't like it. It doesn't bring you joy. That's just the virus talking."

Roy sighed, nodding slowly and allowing his hand to fall. "Fullmetal."

"What about Ed?"

"He's the one I want."


	2. Blood

**Title:** _Numb  
_**Chapter Title:** _Blood _  
**Anime: **_Fullmetal Alchemist/Elfen Lied_  
**Pairings: **_RoyEd _  
**Rating:** _T for teen_  
**Summary: **_What happens when you discover that there's something seriously wrong, not only with your superior officer, but enemies, friends, family, even yourself? It all links back to the power of the Gate, and why certain people are perfect for sacrifices in the creation of the stone..._

Thank you, to all those who reviewed. I had a good time reading them. And those who favorited and alerted, I'm glad you liked. Anyway, since this has to be out by Saturday, it's the day of the week I set (I intend to update every week), Lynx and I put aside our differences to put this up. Again it was about length, and giving out too much information. He likes his secrets, but the final product (this) is what we agreed upon. It seems like a happy effort on both our parts.

**Note: If you are not happy with the information I gave, that is on me. I made up a majority of it. I don't want to directly copy Elfen Lied. If you have watched the show or read the manga, you'll know my information is not correct. I'm sorry. I just wanted to do my own thing with it.**

* * *

Harsh red-brown eyes were focused on the papers before her, only looking for a short while at the fellow blonde who was busy on paperwork across from her. Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda had been sent out a short time ago for lunch, and they were working until the two of them got back before they got into their meals. She was going to remain strict, even with Roy out and busy, despite her concerns for his well-being. There were always secrets, she had grown used to that, but this was something she was sure that she, and the others, should have been well informed on. Fury, too, was called away for this special appointment. 

Unfortunately for her, her curiosity only furthered detered the work that needed to be done over something that both Fury and Roy assured her was nothing but a routine check up. What didn't make sense was that Roy's excuse was about alchemy, Fury's over the radio waves that were said to be harmless. Yet... they were going to the same place, she noted after they left, after inspecting the cards for emergencies carefully, and there was no mention of it for others, like Ed. Mandatory, he said...

"Lieutenant?"

Riza's eyes blinked multiple times before she lifted her head, Ed offering her a bag. He seemed rather confused, brow quirked and a small frown that she generally seen on Roy when she didn't answer right away. Spacing out was not a typical behavior, but concern for the man she dedicated her life to, and, on some level with both Fury and Mustang, held a friendship that outweighed the need to be formal sometimes. "Thank you, Edward..." She murmured, taking the bag in hand and setting it on the floor, proceeding to remove the extra papers that had been completed and rid the desk of its usual clutter in times like this.

"Something wrong, Hawkeye?" Breda asked, settling behind his desk. It hadn't occurred to her that they would come straight back this time, after ordering out. They usually dragged the time out, especially if Roy was in charge, until there was no choice but to come back or risk getting in trouble with his superiors.

"Nothing. I'm just concerned about Fury and the Colonel is all."

Havoc puffed on his cigarette lazily, knowing Riza wouldn't have much of a protest while he was near a window on lunch break, blue eyes watching a lone butterfly dance through the air with what seemed like a clumsy yet whimsical promenade, tantalizing to those in hiding, and the flowers it would soon visit. "I wouldn't worry too much. The chief would trust us enough to know if he thought we should."

Hawkeye went back to the work at hand. He was a reckless man... if something was seriously wrong, it would take ages for them to pry it out of him, and even then, the true story probably wouldn't have escaped his lips. He preferred to keep important things to himself, she thought, rather than tell them. Try to protect them from worry, and end up failing in the end because he didn't see how bad not knowing was. "Of course. You have ten minutes to eat, so I suggest you make it quick. There is a lot to be done."

* * *

"Why Ed?" 

"_They_ want him. I can't explain it."

"You're letting _them_ take a say in it? You were always a man for control, Roy. You're not _losing_ to _them_, are you?" A triumphant smirk that seemed a bit out of place on Hughes' features appeared, earning a definite scowl in return. What better way to make Roy Mustang rise above those desires than to hit him where it hurt; the ego.

Roy's dark eyes focused out of the window to maintain his composure. Sure, he could feel it slipping, but Maes was right. Control was everything. He had always had control in his life, from requesting what he wanted (and making sure he had it) for dinner when he was a child, to manipulating the higher-ups with a suave appearance and an uncanny ability to speak his way through anything. Even his control over fire was a show of such power he had. He wasn't about to let Hughes be right, not about him and losing control. "Of course not, Hughes. Mother was consumed by hers, I'll always be better than those before me."

"What about after?"

"There are none after that haven't already been punished for transgressions of abusing their power."

"And you plan to leave it at that?"

"Of course. When Fury's through, there would be no need for concern. There's just one more I have to make sure to find..."

Maes shifted. "You sound like a sadistic killer."

"You don't approve?"

"It's not like you."

Roy sighed softly, placing his brow on the cool glass, allowing it to aid in the ebbing away of his headache. "I suppose you're right. Power corrupts. How did you manage?"

"I lost in a fight."

A raven brow quirked, turning in his seat to watch the man. "A fight?"

* * *

"How many do we have under military control?" 

"Currently we have five under military control. There are two missing, and another located towards the south. However, that is all we have confirmed."

"That is all?"

"The diclonis race is very rare, sir. We're lucky to have the five we do, but the other two should be found."

"The two strains... how many do we have of each?"

"Strain Genesis? There are five. The Revelation strand only has three."

"Genesis and Revelation strand, analysis."

"The Genesis have longer 'vectors' or additional 'hands' which are just extensions of themselves due to mental capabilities above a normal humans. These vectors are able to manipulate using a sort of wave in the air, probably sound, and rip through a victim with an increased amount of strength. They are also capable of picking up or disrupting objects within their reach limit. The vectors have a 'reach limit', more than likely with the Genesis strand of about six meters. However, with the longer range, their vectors are limited in number, due to the extra strain it can place on the body and mind.

"The Revelation strain has a more strict reach limit of two meters, though Hydra has earned a reach of up to four meters with years of training. They can manipulate up to as many as _eight_ vectors. However, the more vectors that any diclonis uses, but especially a Revelation, the more their mind slips away. The vectors act like a seperate being, but work with the host.

"To be honest, the only thing we actually know is that it's blood-bourne, more hereditary, carried through lines for generations by genetic carriers. Eventually it crops up down the line, and we see small spurts of the diclonis population appear. It's genetics, they're born like this."

"You mean monsters."

The nervous man lowered his head, nodding slowly. "You could put it that way... but if you can't tell their horns, you can't even tell their not human! They're just as normal as you or I, just with some additions to them..."

"They're monsters. I remember the diclonis we had... I watched one of them fight on the battlefield, it was as if that man wasn't even human anymore. He could be so sane off of the battlefield, and the moment he was on, he was killing all sorts of people without a look of remorse in his eyes. Sickening." The large man slammed his fist into the table, the gauntlet glowing and destroying the piece of wood. "That upstart... where is he?"

"... upstart?"

"R2!"

"He... he should be on his way sir!"

The bronzed man grinned darkly. "Good, good. I want to test out this 'diclonis' power of his..."

* * *

"Hohenheim... you always were such a fool." An elderly woman stood from her rocking chair, hearing the young woman she took under her wing move about behind her, collecting the silver tea set and the left over biscuits that they had not eaten yet. It was always customary to break them up to feed to the birds, and Lyra always made sure she kept that up practice. When the clicking of the young woman's shoes had disappeared, back inside the mansion that she had spent years in, she cackled, reaching a hand out towards the tree in front of her. "You chose that sort of body... do you know what this means for me?" 

Though her target of conversation was not there, and she was not insane enough to carry on a conversation with herself, she found it quite amusing to be this close to the tree she had carved words of love into, finding solace in discussing her plans to the words, since the actual person meant to hear them was not present. At one point, she couldn't help but love the crazy fool, it was their attempts together that made everything possible, but... this, this was far too enjoyable to pass up. He had left her for this other woman, the form he had chosen to steal away... a very interesting body. She had high hopes for these, she just needed to wait for Pride to get back to her with the names of what she needed.

* * *

_"Mommy? Why do they say those things?"_

_A dark haired woman, with creamy chocolate eyes watched the young boy with a certain sadness in her eyes. He didn't understand why she looked that way, whenever the subject was brought up... she looked as if she was about to cry. "You are special my boy. You are not like those despicable humans. You are above them."_

_"Above?"_

_"Yes, above. They are envious of you."_

_"Envious?"_

_"And they fear you. They don't understand you. Forgive me... my boy." The woman, raised a butcher knife tears falling down her face. Within an instant, the fountains of red clouded his vision, and a blood curdling scream made the world disappear._

* * *

Kain Fury sat up quickly, taking a few deep breaths, glancing over to the woman who sat a good three meters away. "Can... I go back to the office now?" 

"The tests are not over, R3. Settle in. About your mother..."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" The papers on the nearby desk of the shrink upturned, the garbage pail flew across the room, and the pages of the notebook ruffled in an impossible breeze. He pulled his knees to his chest, face buried. "I want it to stop..."

The bronze-haired woman sat straight, watching with an air of outright defiance, though mingled with fear. Her jaw was set tighter than her bun, and her green gaze kept tabs on the young man's movements carefully. "We shall continue this at another time." Quickly she stood and removed herself from the room. That would be the last time she stayed in the same room as one of them...

Meanwhile, Kain could only contain himself by clinging to his knees like a child in hiding, shaking, and tell himself it was all for the best.


	3. Classifications

**Title:** _Numb  
_**Chapter Title:** _Classifications_  
**Anime: **_Fullmetal Alchemist/Elfen Lied_  
**Pairings: **_RoyEd _  
**Rating:** _T for teen_  
**Summary: **_What happens when you discover that there's something seriously wrong, not only with your superior officer, but enemies, friends, family, even yourself? It all links back to the power of the Gate, and why certain people are perfect for sacrifices in the creation of the stone..._

This was a fun chapter to write. I really did enjoy it, and Lynx had some good ideas. It came out in a single night actually, he flipped when I cam on. We did't have a single argument about it, and for that I am grateful. So, thank you for those who reviewed, favorited or alerted and I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

**_Note: For those of you who think about 'R1', even though she has no name, she's someone that isn't hard to find. Don't worry you'll learn more about her later on. She's not one of mine or Lynx's characters at all. She's Arakawa's._**

* * *

_"The Genesis are meant to be reconstructive types... they are the ones to give birth to a new world, a world where diclonis and humans can live togther, peacefully! There are generally more Genesis strand carriers than Revelation carriers, but that is the plus side to it. _

_"The Revelation, on the other hand, like to... R2!"_

_Dark eyes flared, glaring at the woman with a deep loathing and strugging against the binds that held him to his desk. "Shut up old hag! My name is _not_ R2!"_

_She sighed, watching the other children move in their seats, having lost the class of five once more. "R3! No, don't practice that, G3! G2!"_

_"Maybe we would listen more if you treated us like people." Amber eyes found themselves fixated on the woman, peering through square spectacles with a small grin. It wasn't in the least bit challenging and his words were soft, made to be calm and understanding. He obviously didn't want trouble. _

_"I want out!" The boy flailed again, failing to concentrate on the task at hand, completely putting aside the knowledge that he could get out of it if he simply calmed down. "Maes! Maes -- !"_

_The glasses wearing youth placed a gentle hand on the boy's head. "Wait... stop." He purred, ruffling his locks attentively. _

_The youth looked up, sniffling softly. "Maes... Maes, get me out... I'm scared."_

_"All right. You can do it. Stop panicking, right? That was the first lesson we were taught. Stop. Listen. Feel. Release. 'Member?"_

_"Ha! Momma's boy scared?"_

_"Shut up, Zolf!" Another dark haired male interrupted, glaring at him through his own, far more round than Maes', glasses._

_"Children, please!"_

_The class quieted down, listening as the metal bindings holding the boy to his seat began to creak, pull, bend and break, being discarded easily and shards of what remained sticking out in the walls and the cieling. His dark eyes stared harshly at the woman, for a moment, void of anything that could have been considered human before his face was buried against Maes' chest, the older boy patting his back. "You treat us like animals. Didn't you ever think... we might be scared too?"_

_She remained silent, watching the other children move closer, even Zolf, who seemed to prefer to tease at times, rather than be helpful towards his fellows, was eager to help. They had each other, different sides of their race or not, they were all each other had. She didn't understand them much before, but it was then, while the young boy, Roy, she recalled faintly, wiped is eyes stubbornly, clinging to Maes fearfully almost, that she realized... they weren't all as different as they were told to treat them as. "Why don't we take an early lunch break?"_

* * *

"Ahahaha... you're a damn fool. What makes you think I'll kill R3?" Golden eyes, eyes of a rogue peered up at the cieling, tossing a ball in the air and a sort of ping-pong game began between two invisible forces, the man grinning all the while. Long hair the color of ebony fur was draped over his shoulder. 

"Because, if you don't, R2 will kill you." Replied the pale man, a wicked grin even moreso than the one sprawled on the couch.

"R2 and I go way back. He couldn't kill me before, he won't do it now."

"That was because that was just before _it_ started to awaken. The Revelation strand... they are born to destroy. Your kind, specifically, and the human race will not be far behind. R1 has already awakened, and R2 seems to have as well. R3 still sleeps. The murderous intent lies dormant. If the three should ever form an alliance, not even G2 will be able to stop him. Hit him where it hurts, kill his brother. Make him vulnerable."

"If I do it, it's only 'cause I wanna take Flame down with my own hands. Cocky bastard..."

Eyes the color of a handsome blue lake glinted with a dark intent. "Of course, Kimbley. Roy Mustang is all yours. Make sure you do a thorough job... he doesn't like to stay dead."

* * *

"G2, report to testing room number three. R2, Basque Gran would like to see you in Operations room four." The receptionist at the door instructed, handing each their necessary passes and pointing down the opposite corridors. 

Roy gave Maes a look that the woman could not interpret, but Maes knew his friend all too well. "It'll be fine. Just don't give Gran what he deserves and you'll be all right." Maes grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder before taking the left hall.

The male narrowed his eyes, following Maes' steps until he opened a steel door not all that far down and disappeared inside the room. He gave a small shudder, his restraint gone and turned on his heel, approaching the room where Gran awaited. Maes was the only one asides from 'R1' that had any control. Sometimes he wondered how he did it... he wanted such control. How... was it possible?

**It's not.**

Roy growled inwardly. Damn... the prospect of a fight initiated with Gran woke up that disturbing voice... how much he desired to bring that fool to his knees. Who _didn't_ want to knock Gran on his ass for a few good laughs? It would have been the prefect ending. Satisfaction, however, wouldn't come at Gran's utter humiliation.

**Death to all humans...**

Perhaps he was a frightened child, wanting to hide it all away. He could never admit it, but it was true, and that voice was just 'Azrael' telling him what to do to make things right. It had been a childish game, actually, but it stuck, the naming of that... killer within.

His hand fell on the door knob, turning the handle with a tainted smirk. What did Gran want to do today?

* * *

_"Kenta?" Zolf asked the youngest of them all, brow quirked. "The Vector's name should be something cool, like... Leon, or Aidan. I think I'll name mine Styx. Sounds perfect."_

_"You're just a twisted fool. This is all your fault to begin with, Zolf, stop acting like a big shot and sit down. If you didn't use your vectors to attack the lunch lady, none of us would be in trouble!" Kain interrupted, waving his hands around. "The poor woman had a heart thingy!"_

_"Heart attack..." Roy commented, flipping another page in his book casually. He was hardly interested in the conversation of naming the virus that ruined their lives, already discarding the third ribbon that day to hide those horns. Men did not put _ribbons_ in their hair. He just found a way to cover them up a bit more naturally. "Jeez, you're in second grade and you don't even know that?"_

_"Not all of us went to a fancy pants schools!" Kain stuck out his tongue in response._

_Maes sighed, making a perch on Roy's desk. "I think I would name mine Grace."_

_The other snorted derisively, looking up from his book briefly. "That's a _girl's_ name, Hughes."_

_"Sure, but that doesn't mean it's not fitting. Weren't you paying attention? Genesis are the vector viruses birthers. Women bring greatness into the world, why wouldn't I name it for a woman."_

_"Are you calling us evil?!" Kain certainly wasn't enjoying the talks about the two different strands all that kindly. "Golden eyed freaks!"_

_"Hey!" Zolf reached out to punch at Kain, only coming in contact with an invisible force. _

_Roy turned to glare, shoving Maes of his desk. "You've no right to judge us any differently than you. We get enough of that, don't we? Keep your snide comments to yourselves about our class. We don't need to be at each other's throats over it. They don't know a thing, why are you listening to them anyway?"_

_"Come on guys, he's right. So, Roy, what would you name yours?"_

_The older dark-eyed male took a moment to glance over his book before a thin smile crept to his lips. "Azrael."_

_Kain smiled brightly, leaning forward. "Any other cool names, Roy?"_

_"Cain. Abel. Seth. Adam. Eve... The virus is a part of us, right? It means it's an extension. I guess there's a point to it... at least... we have a friend, right? If we name it, then we have a face... and we have a friend, even if it's in our minds." His gaze lifted towards the back of the room where, not a male, but a young woman sat, about twelve or thirteen years of age. "What about you, R1?" No one seemed to know her name, and she was far too quiet to approach, even for them._

_"Shut up." Her eyes were as dark as Roy's and Fuery's, but held a cold, unsympathetic shine in them, another reason why even the four of them strayed away. She was a frightening woman... "Your games are foolish. We'll die. That's what this is about. They want to wear our power down and kill us. You foolish brats can't get that."_

_"What?"_

_"Didn't you know?" She grinned, standing from her seat, long black locks pooling around her head, falling in silky rivers over her shoulders. "They sent us here. Our parents don't care... they want us dead."_

_Kain shivered. "Momma... She's already..."_

_Maes sighed. "Come on, stop it."_

_"Fools."_

_"No." Roy slammed his book down to ake sure he had R1's full attention. "The fool would be you, who has embraced that monster. I said we should befriend the Vector Virus, not the monster within. We should get used to what we are. You like it. How many did you kill before they rounded you up here?"_

_Her grin grew even more maniacle. "Hundreds... you see... they saw me and saw a monster. I had done nothing wrong. So I gave them the monster they were so desperately looking for."_

_"You give us a bad name!"_

_"R1! R2! Settle down, or you'll go into solitary confinement."_

_Roy fumed, turning towards their teacher, and forgetting R1's obvious insults to the pride of their 'race'. "I told you, old hag, I have a name!"_

_She grinned softly. "All right, Roy, settle down. Get in your seats children. Shall we continue with the earlier lesson?"_

* * *

Doctor Lynn Courtfield sat in a boxed in room with a looking glass, frowning deeply. A pen cap sat between her teeth, chewing nervously as G2 walked into the room. Maes Hughes was wise man, honestly, but she wasn't even sure how he would do in this situation. She wanted to watch him interact with R3, and hopefully, they would establish a connection that would lead to further breakthroughs. It was already confirmed that every Genesis needed a Revelation, and vice versa. The very first Genesis they had a record on was far too old to be of any use to any of the three younger Revelations, and they only had two Genesis after that recorded. Then, everything was screwed up when two more were born. It threw off the balance... 

Hughes had proved effective with Revelation 2, maybe this would be no different? Revelation 3 needed to be calmed, and Genesis 2 wasn't very useful anymore. "The goal, G2, is to bring R3 in a peaceful state. If it fails, kill him."


	4. Destroyer

**Title:** _Numb  
_**Chapter Title:** _Destroyer _  
**Anime: **_Fullmetal Alchemist/Elfen Lied_  
**Pairings: **_RoyEd _  
**Rating:** _T for teen_  
**Summary: **_What happens when you discover that there's something seriously wrong, not only with your superior officer, but enemies, friends, family, even yourself? It all links back to the power of the Gate, and why certain people are perfect for sacrifices in the creation of the stone..._

I know, this is late, but you got a really early update last week. My problem is, my co-author is having some problems and we got into an argument, and getting this done isn't any easier, so, for now, this is the story I will concentrate on since the other one has no reviews.

_Legend: _

**Bold -- **The 'Vectors' talking. If you remember in the last chapter, they discussed naming that other being inside.  
_Italics _-- Translations. They are speaking latin, if you wanted to go and check it out.

Take the obvious note that the series has been changed drastically. Roy was not a Colonel in Central when Hughes was alive, and Grand was dead in East City by episode fourteen.

And yes, there are biblical references.

* * *

The Operations room was just like any other room in this damned place, big, empty, and void of anything remotely intelligent. His gaze swept over Grand with a hidden sense of loathing, dark eyes narrowing at the mere thought of it. This was one of the many people who looked at him with disdain, who hated him for simply being him. 

**A dirty human who deserves nothing but death. Give it to him...**

Roy's hands buried themselves in his pockets. If he killed Grand, it would be on a level playing field, with his alchemy versus the Iron Blood's 'spectacular alchemic displays'. He wouldn't use some trick. He wouldn't bow down to that lesser being that he knew he would slip into. "What is it you want, Grand? I have things to be doing, an old teacher to visit, old classmates to gossip with. My time is wasted here."

"You have testing to do, Flame Alchemist, and I will be the first." That air of arrogance that could always be felt around the pathetic, over-grown fool seemed to radiate even more now. It was pathetic, really. He wanted to be the one to test him? Honestly, Grand didn't know what it dealt with... he was just doing what he wanted because he thought that if Roy lost control, it would be grounds for death under self-defense. Iron Blood always had it out for those under him who challenged his control. The Flame had always proven himself to be intelligent, out-going, and never hesitating. Grand, however, was hasty, clumsy, and pathetic. It was all jealousy.

Roy chuckled. "You? Brigadier General, sir, it's best if I go and see my instructor. She knows how these things work. Playing a little game with you won't do well, and for the military to lose something so precious..."

"They can just make more of you."

That wasn't funny at all, and Grand seemed to know that it bothered him. He didn't like to be told he was expendable. It was all in their pride, he must have figured, but why give the moron what he wanted? "While I'm flattered to know you like to keep me around for your entertainment through your sorry attempts at humiliation, I should be getting to my _actual_ test site rather than play your games." He turned, ignoring the grunts from the man behind and more pathetic excuses to get his attention and started towards the door with a passive expression.

He knew Grand's power, and that it was more than stupid to turn his back on him, but 'Azrael' found his way through, and arrogance poured from his form like rivers of perspiration, a never-ending supply that refused to be stopped, even by the chill of the room. A clicking of something, followed by a loud bang, and before Roy could react, there was a sharp pain in his side, and he was facing the very cold, metallic, more than likely iron floor to easier suit Basque.

While the Vectors held amazing power, there was a downside. While the host is in a significant amount of pain, vectors cannot be used. That was why... whenever they sparred together, whoever got the first hit had a better chance of victory. Hit hard, hit fast and be strategic. Those were the only rules to survive.

"Is that all you have? Well, the diclonis certainly is a sad race, if you're one of the strongest. Shame, shame... one of the most developed and still so worthless. You're not worth studying. As I said, more can be made."

**"Misellus indulgeo parumper spiritus res..."**

The boot clicks that seemed to have followed the shot had come to a halt next to the fallen man, bracing himself on hands and knees. That shot could have killed if he were anything lesser and he didn't have a shield of vectors. "What was that? Mumbling to yourself now, Mustang? I always knew you were insane, but making up words? Or did you just hit your head harder than I thought when you fell? Shame... I thought there was more to you than your disgustingly pretty face and quick wit."

**"Pathetic... excuse for a breathing being. You're not even worthy of being called a human. Giving you destruction along with your race is not even worth the time it takes to speak this sentence."**

Basque wasn't happy to listen to the pompous fool continue his words of defiance, but there was not much he could do about it anymore. He couldn't fix Roy's attitude, only break him, and that was what he intended to do. Break every last bone, rip apart every muscle and organ, and make sure he bled and watched the man he challenged do it all. Even if his spirit wouldn't break, he'd take great pleasure in breaking everything else. A large boot, at least twice the size of Roy's nines, came up with a swift movement, hardly caught by the other man's eye, promptly flipping over after a small roll to avoid, coughing lightly. "You can keep running your mouth, even after I've defeated you?"

* * *

_Parents' day was always difficult. They were in a school with other gifted children, but their talents lie in music, arts, science, and other, more _normal_ gifts. Parents would visit, come say hello to their children, visit the classes, and talk to the teachers. Loving parents would come, anyway. Those with busy lives would merely send their butlers, maids or nannies to drop off some things and spend some time with the kids. Of course, not many minded, since the caretakers, rather than their parents, were more parental figures._

_R1 had left for testing that morning, and since her 'parents' worked in the building, she wasn't missing anything. Kain and Zolf merely sat in their chairs, watching children laughing and playing with those out there, greeting their loved ones with a happy chorus of 'I love yous' and 'Cookies?! Yay!'. Kain's head lowered to the table, giving a small whimper. The death of his mother still replayed so vividly in his mind. His father had left long ago when he had discovered his wife gave birth to a freak. Parents' day just wore on for him._

_Zolf was merely repulsed by the fact people could be so dependent. His parents shoved him here as soon as they were able, a few years ago, and hadn't been to visit since. He didn't care... it's not like they loved him. A visit would just be strained anyway. _

_"Hey Kain!"_

_"Zolf!'_

_Roy and Maes entered the classroom without a care in the world. A tall brunette young woman with calm chocolate eyes stood at the door, while two dark haired people followed behind Maes, both with kind smiles on their faces._

_Roy grabbed Kain's hand, smiling widely, something that he had never seen with his friend and was actually quite scared. "Come on! Lavvy said you can play with us today!"_

_The brunette woman smiled behind him, nodding her head slowly._

_"Really?"_

_Roy giggled excitedly, pulling him out of his chair. "Yeah! Come on, we're gunna go play hide and seek with Maes and Zolf!"_

_Zolf snorted, crossing his arms and glaring out the window. "Whatever."_

_Maes grinned and grabbed his arm. "Roy's it!"_

_Roy glared after the three boy's who ran out ahead of him. "That's no fair! I'm always it!"_

_The three adults chuckled, watching the dark haired boy chase after his friends. "Don't run in the halls!"_

_"Yes, Nanny Lavvy!"_

* * *

Maes frowned, watching the young man in the center of the room, stirring up papers, chairs, and the couch, hand prints everywhere along the walls in a three meter radius. In the center of the debris and flailing items sat Kain Fury, sniffling quietly, face buried as he clung to himself for comfort. They all had times like that. Roy... Kain... even he himself remembered when there were times he sat in a corner, hugged himself and cried. It was very healing. 

"Fury, it's best if you calm down now."

A sudden gust of wind flew past Maes' head as Fury lifted his head, eyes dark, a murderous intent within. It was not the same Kain Fury that everyone expected to be shy and quiet. Hughes simply pushed his glasses up, frowning at the display. "Now's not the time to fight. That woman obviously upset you, what'd she do, speak of your mother?"

A pencil came flying across the room, just missing the other's throat. Maes may have been out of the reach of the vectors but that didn't mean that he couldn't throw things. Maes remained calm; how many times had they thrown temper tantrums like this before?

**"You're in meus via..."**

Maes sighed, running a hand through his hair. **"Est ut sic? I'm afraid ut a forsit , tunc.."**

**"A miser res talis ut vestri can sto in meus via totus is volo , in terminus you'll iustus suo humanus."**

**"Vos couldn't pello pepulli pulsum mihi pro , quod si EGO have ut Roy mos adveho in hic , quod vos memor quam pessime is pello pepulli pulsum vos. Subsisto per venatus , Fury quod relaxo."**

_(Fury: You're in my way...  
Hughes: Is that so? I'm afraid that's a problem, then.  
Fury: A miserable being such as yourself can stand in my way all it wants, in the end, you'll just join the humans.  
Hughes: You couldn't beat me before, and if I have to, Roy will come in here, and you remember how badly he beat you. Stop with the games, Fury and relax.)_

Fury glared, watched Maes take a step forward. He was a threat. He was in the way. He was a Genesis. The beginning did not want an ending. He leapt off the desk, glasses cracking and falling from the bridge of his nose. Before Hughes could react, there was an invisible hand wrapped around his throat, pressing him full force into the nearby wall. It was then he realized just how badly fighting another was, trying desperately to draw breath, the powerful hand crushing his windpipe. However... ever since his loss with R1 years ago... he hadn't been able to access his vectors. It was as if a switch was turned off... he couldn't remember how to bring them out. He had been hoping that Fury would be stable enough to calm without a fight.

Maes reached desperately for the window, trying to bang on it for assitance. Usually there was a more suitable diclonis on standby. This time seemed to be a bit far from the case as the door banged open and shots rang out through the office.

* * *

"Freaks..." 

"You're one to talk."

"That's all they are."

"I wonder why they fight humanity..." A busty woman reached up with a gloved hand and slashed at the pictures on the wall. An older man with golden eyes and a beard had been sliced in two. "He's no use to us. Master already has him."

"None of them look promising."

"The woman won't do..." Her hand lifted again, slashing another picture down. "They're too young..." Three more joined the two already cut down. "He's married, and quite useless... and this one's already far too rampant." With the next two falling, it left one remaining to the wall, her finger elongated and pierced the man it portrayed between the eyes, pulling it towards herself. "I believe we have a winner."

"What? Him?"

"He's perfect."

"You just want him when Master's done."

"Perhaps." Her full lips, painted in a blood color lifted into a cruel smirk, slicing the picture in half and watching the shreds fall to the floor. "He'll be the Adam to the Adam and Eve story..."


End file.
